Vader's Angel
by wertman25
Summary: In an Alternate Universe, Sidious found Anakin at the age of seven and raised him to be the ruthless Sith Lord, Darth Vader. He knows nothing of love, only hate and anger. So what happens when Padme starts to show curiosity for the Sith Lord?
1. Chapter 1

Vader's Angel

By: wertman25

**A/N: Just keep in mind that this is A/U and the characters aren't 100% like in the movie, but I don't plan on changing it that much! It is just a dream I had, so be nice!**

**Background: It has been two years since the creation of the Empire. Anakin and Padme never met. Sidious found Anakin when he was 7 years old on Tatooine and trained him as a Sith. Vader is not in his life support suit. Also, Anakin/Vader is 23… Padme is 21…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity…**

**PS: If you follow me as an author then you know I love reviews! So please leave a comment. :p And be sure to check out my other stories! Enjoy!**

* * *

Senator Padme Amidala silently sipped her drink as she tried to hide herself in the corner of the room in an attempt to be unnoticed. A man passed her by, pausing to take in the way her dress formed perfectly to her body; revealing all the perfect parts. She sighed, frustrated that her attempts of being unnoticed were failing. _I should have something more... modest._ This was definitely a new tactic for Padme since she was so accustomed to talking to everyone in the room and attracting the opposite sex, especially during a party. However, things were different today.

Things had changed in the universe over the past two years. This was a no normal party, but a party to celebrate the creation of the Empire, for it had been two years since Palpatine had dissolved the Senate, turning it into an Empire and making himself Emperor. Padme glanced around the room taking in the happiness and excitement. All lies and idiots. The people that celebrated in the room were either idiots to follow such an evil man who obviously was in it just for the power, or they hid their true feelings… deep down. It amazed her about how people could party while the universe was being enslaved. How could they not fight back? She closed her eyes, smiling to herself; she was fighting back. She would not stand for this, for her and her friends were creating a Rebellion; a Rebellion against the Empire. The creation of the Rebellion was the whole reason for her attempts of trying to blend in. As a leader of the new Rebellion, she could not bring attention to herself. The older leaders of the Rebellion had warned her to be on guard for spies at the party; spies that were looking for the leaders or worse, creators.

Her eyes slowly moved across the room, locating her dear friend, Bail. Bail Organa, just like Padme, hid in the shadows of the party in an attempt not to draw attention to himself. Leaving the comfort of her corner, Padme took a step into the group. She quickly crossed the room towards Bail, who greeted her with a smile. Padme returned the smile as she joined him in the shadows, "Hello Bail, having fun?"

"Who wouldn't be having fun?" Bail answered with a laugh.

Padme laughed as well, "That's right, everyone is enjoying the party… because _he_ hasn't arrived yet."

Bail nodded, hoping that no one heard the emphasis put on the word he. He knew Padme meant the Emperor, the sick bastard of a man. Bail did not hate many people but Palpatine would be near the top of his list and he guessed many others' lists; "Arriving late to his own party."

"His manners are fantastic," Padme laughed. "If we are lucky maybe he won't show up at all."

The laughs of the two Senators began to fill the small corner of the room, attracting the attention of a young Chandrilian senator. The young woman excused herself from her current conversation and walked closer to the laughing senators. Bail was the first to notice her presence, "Oh! Hello Mon!"

Mon Mothma bowed slightly before nearing closer to the two senators. Her eyes filled with disapproval as she glanced back and forth between the two of them; "Causing a bit of attention aren't we?"

Padme frowned, but Bail spoke first. "Of course not! I just thought that Padme could use a good laugh. No one noticed." He explained, trying to make his friend understand.

She didn't. His statement just made Mon Mothma frown harder. The woman had already told Bail that she did not think Padme was ready for an opportunity so big. She liked the Senator from Naboo and thought the girl had good promise in the future, but believed the girl would ruin their chances of keeping the information of the Rebellion a secret. Bail, however, had told her that he believed Padme to be more than ready. He even reminded Mon of the countless times that Padme had spoke out against the rules she didn't like or even the Emperor himself. Yes, Mon Mothma had to admit that the girl had courage, stubbornness, and the heart of a gold but the girl would need much more in the events to come. Creating attention during the party was proof that Padme Amidala was not ready.

"I did." Mon pointed out.

"You were a few feet away." He pointed out, as a frown appeared on his features, "There is over a hundred people in this room, no one noticed us."

"Yes," Mon sighed, "there are hundreds of people in this room. Politicians, military leaders, Grand Moffs, and so many more; who would pay attention to you?" She paused glancing around the room before turning back to Bail, "Wait and see. I'm sure you will be investigated by the end of the night."

"I have no doubt of that." Bail agreed.

"Yet you continue to draw attention? If she was not here, you would not be acting this way." Mon pointed out, "I told you she wasn't ready!"

"I am too ready!" Padme interrupted causing both senators to look at her in surprise. "I'm not a child!"

Mon frowned, "I never said you were."

"Yet, you continue to treat me as such." Padme argued.

"I have my reasons." Mon shrugged before taking a sip of the drink in her hand.

Taking advantage of Mon Mothma not being able to speak, Bail put his hand on Padme's shoulder; "What Mon means is she has to take every precaution. This is very dangerous and it is key that things stay a secret to the Empire."

"I understand that." Padme said annoyed at being treated like a child. How many times would she have to prove herself? What would she have to do to become an adult in their eyes?

"I know you do," Bail smiled trying to comfort her, "but precautions still must be in check. You are young, you are underestimated."

"I'm not afraid." Padme pointed out.

"Ha!" Mon laughed turning back to stare directly at Padme, "You will be!" And like that, the woman disappeared into the many groups of people. Leaving Padme and Bail once again to their corner.

"I think she likes you." Bail laughed finally breaking the silence.

"What is she so afraid of?" Padme asked, not meaning to speak her question aloud. She hadn't meant in the obvious way. It was obvious that all the leaders and creators of the Rebellion didn't want any information of their names getting to the Emperor. Padme had spoken to many of the Rebellion leaders, but Mon Mothma was different. When she spoke there was another fear in her voice, one that was not present in the other Senators' voices.

"It's the…" Bail paused, trying to think of the correct words. He understood Padme's question and her curiosity. "There is supposed to be many spies here tonight. She wants to make sure you give nothing away while speaking to them."

Padme nodded as confidence appeared on her face; "I'm ready. I have learned to hide my emotions and become blank while serving time as the Queen on Naboo. I have much experience."

"I know… but-"

Bail was cut off by the sound of the giant ballroom doors swinging open. Claps and cheers echoed through the room as a man's voice announced, "His Majesty, the Emperor." As quickly as the cheers started they stopped as they were replaced with gasps and whispers. Padme tried to see what had happened but her short figure would not allow it. She could only see the herds of people and the flash of lights from the press.

"What is it?" Padme whispered to Bail, hoping that due to his height he would have a better view.

Bail did not answer as he turned his head towards on of the speakers listening to the announcement; "And a surprise guest, Lord Vader."

"Oh no…" Bail whispered in shock. Why would Darth Vader be here? He never, ever came to events. He was hardly ever seen by the public eye.

Padme felt as if she was about to faint. Had she heard that right? Darth Vader? Even though Darth Vader had only appeared when Palpatine had made himself the Emperor, he had already made a name for himself. His name struck fear into everyone that heard it. He was the murderer of millions, a monster, the Emperor's right-hand man, and the second most powerful man in the entire galaxy, or as some people believed… the true most powerful man in the galaxy. Truthfully, there were more questions about Darth Vader than there were answers. Not that anyone was willing to figure the questions out; some would rather die than be caught in the presence of the Dark Lord. The rumors of Darth Vader were even bigger than his murder list or so they seemed. Padme had assumed that all eyes would be on the Emperor tonight but after knowing of the special guest, she knew that she was wrong.

Suddenly, Mon Mothma appeared in the crowd running towards the two senators in the corner. Fear was plastered across her face as she reached Bail, "Did you know he was coming?"

Bail said nothing as he continued to look forward but eventually he was able to shake his head giving the answer of no.

"Great." Mon whispered before looking back at Bail and Padme, "I've only seen him from a distance during the Senate meetings, you?"

"I meet him a few times." Bail said emotionlessly.

"I've never seen him… besides on news reports" Padme whispered, fear in her voice.

Mon growled annoyed, "I told you she wasn't ready… especially if the rumors are true."

Bail still had not moved as he waited for the two dark siths to come into view, "They are true."

"Sith."

"What?" Padme questioned. Fear was apparent on her face. She had never seen either of these senators show fear before and now that she had… it frightened her.

"He can read minds!" Mon Mothma hissed, "And much more!"

"What?" Padme screamed in shock. Someone how could read minds? She herself even had to admit that even though her senator mask was good, it did not cover all the way through to her mind. Why would it? Her mind was her personal property.

"Does he have a temper like everyone says?" Mon questioned Bail, ignoring Padme's question.

Bail nodded turning to look at Mon Mothma, "I saw him kill a man just by lifting his finger." Bail paused turning back to wait for a view of the men, "I don't even know why. I questioned the Emperor about it; I believed that it was out of line what Vader had done. However, the Emperor said that Vader did it all in good faith. That the man had many plans of destroying the entire galaxy and Vader had seen the plans in the man's mind. So he took care of it."

"What does he look like?" Padme asked as a million questions started to form in her mind. All the images she had even seen of Darth Vader were hardly images at all. His face was always covered and he was always silent.

"Not much different from the holos of him, I'm afraid. No one has ever seen his face." Bail sighed pausing in thought, "I'm not even entirely sure if he is human."

"Anyone that saw is face is long gone, killed by Vader himself, probably. I heard he is a strange deformed alien or even a machine made to do the Emperor's bidding." Mon whispered, thinking about all the rumors she had heard about Vader.

"The machine one would make sense." Bail admitted, "I don't believe a living being could do the acts that Vader has done."

"What about Palpatine? We know he is human and he is truly evil." Padme said, trying to remind her friends of the other monster in the room.

"True." Bail sighed. "But Palpatine is not like Vader. Palpatine commands the acts and Vader enforces him. So as evil as the man is, he still shows that he is human."

Padme fought back the hump in her throat, "I still disagree. He shows no humanity."

"I still rather be in a room with the Emperor than Vader." Mon admitted, obviously lost in her thoughts.

"I agree." Bail whispered, "However, at least Vader isn't a liar like Palpatine. I'll give him that."

Mon nodded, shaking her head in agreement. "Yes, but than again Vader isn't a politician. He is a machine… or worse."

"What do you mean?" Padme asked as confusion appeared on her face from her friends' strange conversation. The Emperor was a monster, a mad man, why would anyone choose to be in a room with him over Vader? If that was true, than Vader was truly a terrifying monster. However, then the two senators had complimented Vader over Palpatine. So what did this all mean?

Bail turned to the young Senator, understanding why she had confusion. "Don't think we are complimenting Vader." He said, before letting out a sigh, "He is a monster as much as Palpatine, maybe even more. It's just that Vader doesn't hide how he feels like Palpatine does. If you say something to Palpatine, he will act as if he agrees until you leave his presence; then he will command someone to take care of you. Vader on the other hand, he will not do this. If he doesn't like you or what you are saying, he will tell you or kill you on the spot. Not wait till later."

Padme's face turned pale, how was that much better? If Vader killed on the spot than he did not hide his concerns, which meant he was no senator. _I guess it makes sense._ She quickly controlled the emotions swelling inside of her before giving Bail a funny look; "So he is rudely honest."

Bail let out a small chuckle; "More like deathly honest."

"You know what this means, don't you?" Mon asked interrupting the two senators' conversation.

"What?" Padme and Bail asked in unison.

"That the Emperor is growing tired." She said crossing her arms and looking out into the crowd. "He didn't even bother sending spies, they take too long. That's why he brought Darth Vader along. Vader can walk through this room, not even questioning us and know what we stand for."

"Yes." Bail whispered, "The Emperor wouldn't bring Vader into the public eye without a good reason. He likes to hide him, make him an invisible fear."

"He's giving the people something more to fear. If people see Vader walking around, they will not join our cause. They will be too terrified of Vader." Mon suggested.

Bail frowned, knowing that Mon was right. But he also knew that they couldn't lose hope. He turned to the two women giving them hopeful glares, "Then we shall put up mental walls, they will not get any information out of us, and the people will have nothing to fear. Go… spread the word."

Mon nodded as she walked away whispering under her breathe; "I hope this works or we will all be dead…"

Padme turned to face Bail, breathing heavily, "So Vader doesn't talk? He won't even question us? He will just read our minds?"

Bail shook his head trying to control the emotions that were becoming visible on his face, "I'm not sure… he talks… but only when he needs to."

Padme could see that Bail was lost in a memory, a memory that the man had tried to forget. The visible emotions that showed on his face told Padme that Darth Vader's voice was not something that she wanted to hear. "Is it that terrifying?" Padme asked, not allowing her fear to show across her beautiful features.

Bail looked down at her, giving her an encouraging smile; "It's just… not something you forget." Padme nodded as Bail continued, "I have faith in you Padme, you will be fine. Like I said before, he hardly talks–"

"Unless he has to." Padme said finishing his sentence.

Bail nodded as he continued, "Yes… or if his anger provokes him." Bail watched as fear once again became obvious on Padme's face. He put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her; "Padme there is no need to worry. This is want the Emperor wants, us to be scared. Vader is here as a threat, as a way to show the Emperor's power, but that is it. I have been in countless meetings with the Emperor while Vader stands by his side. He has hardly ever spoke. He is just the protector and the monster, nothing more. This is no different, there is no reason for him to speak."

Padme nodded, hoping that the statement was true. By everyone's reactions, she could see that they feared Vader more than the Emperor himself. If that was true, she did not want anything to do with the Emperor's right-hand man, Darth Vader. The thought of him questioning her, or even speaking to her made chills run up her spine. Maybe Mon Mothma was right… I'm not ready.

Both Senators watched as the Emperor finally came into view; the man walked very slowly giving head nods to the important people in the room. Padme, as well as everyone else, knew this was just a show and that the man had no respect for anyone but himself. After a few seconds another figure came into her view, just behind the Emperor was a tall black-cloaked figure that slowly followed the older man's slow gait. Darth Vader, Padme thought recognizing the black robes and huge structure. The room went cold from his presence as people looked away, not wanting to see the face of Death himself. Unlike the others in the room, Padme could not look away. She wanted to learn, to see for herself what this man, if he was in fact a man, was. Padme watched the Emperor and Vader closely as they walked around the room. Vader wore his usual attire, black robes that hid every part of his body. Palpatine wore traditional black robes that he always wore to parties that celebrated his Empire. However, Vader's were different in many ways. Vader was much larger and taller than Palpatine, as well as most of the people in the room. Palpatine's hood revealed his white face – Vader's went farther other his face revealing nothing but darkness. Padme tried numerous times to catch a glimpse of his face, but the man moved with precaution; making sure not to allow his face to be seen. Looking at his body, Padme looked for any sign of skin. She found none. Vader's whole body was covered in black clothing, even black gloves surrounded hands. When Vader turned, you could notice the back tunic that he wore underneath the black cloak as well as his weapon dangling from his waist. Around Vader's belt hung a lightsaber; a weapon that used to bring hope for the Republic and its people…but now only brought darkness. But that was what Darth Vader was – darkness.

After getting over the shock of the surprise guest, the party continued as planned. After an hour, the guests had stopped avoiding Vader as if he was the plague and accepted his presence. Of course everyone continued to keep his or her eyes on him, but to everyone's surprise he was behaving extremely well. He walked silently behind the Emperor. Occasionally pausing to put his hands behind his back while the Emperor talked to someone of importance. Bail, Padme, Mon, and the few other senators of the Rebellion knew this was all a lie. Darth Vader was on a hunt for them, the good behavior was a show for the press. It was a way to show that these two men were respectable and the Empire was indeed, a good thing.

Three hours into the party Padme sighed in relief, for it was near the end of the party. Thankfully, the Emperor and Darth Vader had still not showed any interest in her. They had not even neared her at all during the night, but Padme still could not fight the nervousness inside of her body. She had to continue to watch them. She watched how Vader struck fear into every soul that he neared. How Palpatine would smile knowing that the people feared him and his apprentice. For the first time during the night Padme began to question the rumors about Vader. He is huge and terrifying… but he is acting like a complete gentleman. Maybe the stories are just that, stories. Made up to create fear, like a child's bedtime story.

"You alright Padme?" Bail asked upon seeing the strange appearance on the girl's face.

Padme nodded as she shook away her thoughts, "Yes… I'm afraid I was lost in thought."

"Oh? About what?"

"He's just…" Padme paused almost laughing at herself. Was she really thinking what she thought she was thinking? "He just doesn't seem like a monster. Yes, he does look it but this isn't how I expected Vader to be at all. He is acting so civilized."

Bail nodded, understanding what Padme had been seeing all night. "Vader is on his best behavior." Bail commented. "But don't underestimate him Padme, he is very dangerous and very powerful. Palpatine probably made him be on his best behavior. They want to fool people… like you said, he doesn't seem like a monster, but he is." Bail looked down at Padme, seeing the questions still fresh in her mind. He sighed thinking of a way to make her fully understand. "Padme? You've been to previous parties for the Empire?"

Padme nodded.

"Have you seen Vader?"

That question made a hard frown appear on Padme's face. She had never seen Vader, except on the HoloNet. "No, he's never been to any of the parties."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong." Bail frowned as he crossed his arms. "Vader is always there, he is always in the Senate as well, that is of course, unless he is on a mission. "

Padme's frown hardened. She was always in the Senate building, it was her job but she had never seen Vader.

Bail smiled with understanding, noticing his friend's frown. "You haven't seen him, but he has probably seen you a billion times." Padme's eyes widened as Bail continued, "Palpatine keeps Vader in the shadows, unless needed. Vader used to be out in the open all the time before you arrived, but something changed. No one knows what. Vader is not a civilized man, which is probably why Palpatine does not force him to be in the open. I think Vader likes it that way, causing fear from the shadows."

Padme nodded, feeling foolish for saying her mind. She was being fooled by Vader's act, just like many idiots in he room. Of course they all still feared him, but his behavior made them question things. "He hasn't acknowledged anything or anyone all night. It's like he is walking in an empty room."

"He is trained very well." Bail explained, "Just because it looks as if he isn't paying attention doesn't mean he isn't. He has probably looked into her mind countless times by now."

Padme quivered at the thought. It seemed strange to her that a man that hadn't even acknowledged her existence had already read into her mind. It made her more uneasy knowing that Vader had probably been watching her for days before this party without her knowing. She sighed speaking her mind again, "It's just strange how he can act like a machine. I mean, not speaking or acknowledging... just walking around so… inhuman."

"That's why many people think he is a machine." Bail paused before laughing, "I would have thought it was ridiculous but after I met him, I question everything about him. He really doesn't have feelings… or emotion for that matter."

"Besides anger." Padme chimed in, remembering her previous conversation with Bail about Vader's fury.

"Yes." Bail said, also remembering.

Both senators remained quiet for a long moment, lost in their thoughts. It wasn't until they both heard someone approaching that they remembered they were still at the party.

"Ahhh… Senator Organa."

Bail faked a smile and bowed his head in false respect; "Emperor Palpatine, an honor."

Ignoring Bail's comment, the Emperor turned to stare at Padme, "And Senator Amidala."

Padme faked a smile as she bowed; "Your Majesty." Even though Padme was new, her reputation was growing fast. She was know to be stubborn and spirited, something the Emperor did not like. Forgetting about the Emperor, Padme's eyes glanced upon the huge darkness standing behind him. Her heart began to beat harder in her chest as she looked at the man, the monstrous Darth Vader. He stood there, silent as a dead man. It took her a few seconds to take in how huge he actually was and the feeling of the darkness that surrounded him. She silently looked upon his face and saw nothing but darkness under the black hood. Noticing that she had been staring at him, her face quickly began to redden. "And Lord Vader." She said respectively as she bowed, "It's an honor."

Darth Vader's head rose in surprise. Why would the Senator acknowledge him? None of the others had done so. The others had feared and dreaded his presence but not acknowledge it. As quickly as his head rose, it dropped. The incident had only lasted a half of second and almost everyone that was looking had missed it. However, a second was all Padme needed. In that quick second, Vader had moved his head ever so gently under the lighting of the room that Padme was sure that she had seen his chin. Maybe…

"…. of course, we will both keep our ears open for you, my Lord." Bail said bowing slightly to the Emperor.

Padme quickly became aware of her surrounds after hearing the conversation she had missed between the Emperor and Bail. She wondered how long she had been staring at Lord Vader and more importantly had anyone noticed? Padme thanked the stars that she had made it through the small meeting between the Emperor and Vader. Not that she was mentally there for most of it, but it still brought her relief. It seemed the night was going to end without one person getting hurt.

Sadly, Padme spoke too soon. Just as everyone thought that they would be safe from Vader's wrath. A young man, probably in his early 30's, who had too much to drink, stumbled into Vader. Resulting in the spilling of his glass of wine down the Dark Lord's black cloak. The whole room froze as gasps echoed into the air. Vader slowly turned to face the man, and the man took a quick step back realizing whom he had bumped into. Even in the drunken man's mind he knew that he was looking Death in the face. He quickly bowed his head apologizing, "Lord Vader, I am terribly sorry. I didn't mean… I didn't see… I–"

"Are you blind? Or just clumsy?" Vader's voice growled.

The sound of his dark voice sounding through the room caused everyone to go completely silent as they watched for Vader's next move. Guessing from the rumors about Vader, Padme guessed that the drunken man would not see another day.

"No. I mean yes." The drunken man stumbled confused. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry. You just were in my–"

"Now you're blaming me?" Vader hissed stepping closer to the man, who had to look up to accommodate to Vader's tall structure that towered everyone else in the room.

"No, no, no." The man said swinging his arms and dropping more wine onto Vader's already wet and stained cloak.

Annoyed, Vader's gloved hand quickly clamped down onto the man's neck before raising the man into the air. The man felt his airway contracting as he gasped for air, clawing at Vader's gloved hand in an attempt to free himself. The sight made Vader laugh, as if the man could escape his rage. "You are nothing." Vader whispered. He tightened his grasp on the man's neck feeling it start to buckle under pressure.

"No…pl…please…" The man tried to beg.

Vader smiled at the man's pain. _Easy as–_

"Stop!" Padme screamed, not being able to take it anymore. She would not sit around silent as she watched a man get murdered before her eyes. She was a senator; she was supposed to be the one to protect the people.

Vader's head snapped towards Padme, but said nothing. Without seeing his eyes, Padme could tell that he was glaring at her. Not to mention the other hundred people in the room that looked at her in shock. Bail grabbed onto Padme's hand, either out of fear of what was about to happen to her or comfort… she didn't know. The one thing Padme did know is that she couldn't stop staring at Vader. She looked into the hood at the blackness concealing his face before whispering, "Please… don't kill him."

A few people snickered at the young senator's attempt to stop Lord Vader. It was hopeless for he was the second most powerful man in the galaxy and a killing machine; why would he stop for a young girl. Padme closed her eyes as the tears began to form, why did she have to be such a fool? Why did she have to act like a child?

Plump.

Padme opened her eyes as she heard the gasps from the people around her. She looked to the floor and saw why. Vader had done the unthinkable; he had let go. There sat the drunken man, breathing heavily on the floor; but not in Vader's grip and still alive. Everyone sat motionless for what seemed like forever. The same question was on everyone's mind, 'Had Vader just listened to the young girl?' Once again, Padme found herself looking at Lord Vader. _He is truly a monster. He would have killed that man without a second thought. Still… should I say thank you? He did listen to me._

Vader's head snapped towards Padme as if she had said something to him that he did not like. Her eyes widened at his action, _did he hear me?_ A low growl sounded from his chest as he raised his hand grabbing an invisible object and throwing it across the room, but to everyone's alarm it wasn't an invisible object. Padme as well as everyone else's eye widened as they saw the drunken man raised into the air and thrown across the room. Just like Vader's action. The drunken man hit the wall with a loud thud and finally fell to the floor motionless. Vader said nothing as he turned and stormed out of the room, his black cloak flowing behind him.

Palpatine did not react to the scene that just unfolded in front of him. He merely shrugged it off before walking towards the exit, smiling happily at what Vader had done. Before exiting the room, he turned to the people inside that were still shocked at what they had just witnessed; "I must be off. It seems Vader has had enough of this party. It would be wise for you all not to upset him again."

After leaving the party, Palpatine walked slowly through the halls, smiling at the fear he felt coming from the ballroom. Yes, Vader had done exactly what he had wanted. He created fear. Entering a dark hall, Palpatine smiled as a familiar presence joined his side, "Ah, Lord Vader. There you are."

"Yes, I'm sorry Master." Vader replied darkly.

"For what, my young apprentice?"

"For my actions against that man." Vader snarled remembering the idiot that had ran into him. The smell that was emerging from his cloak made his anger worsen; "You told me to control myself. I failed you."

"No. That man is an idiot. He deserved what you gave him. He deserved far worse actually." Palpatine replied. "Remember Lord Vader, your anger makes you strong. You showed them your power. You showed why you are better than they are. Why they would fear you."

Vader nodded, "Yes Master."

"Now." Palpatine said, getting back to the true subject, "Who are our suspects?"

"Everyone you had suspected." Vader replied, "They were onto us the moment I stepped through the door. No doubt they trained themselves to put up mental walls."

Palpatine frowned, "So you did not get any information?"

Vader smiled arrogantly, "Of course I did, they are no match for me."

Palpatine smiled, "Of course they aren't, my young apprentice."

Palpatine evil laugh echoed through the Imperial Palace as his apprentice told him of the information he had received from the guests' minds. Yes, this would be far too easy.

A few hours later, only a handful of senators still remained in the Imperial Ballroom. No one dared to ask Padme about her actions during the party hours before. Padme knew what they thought of her, that she had been young and stupid. Bail had told her that he thought she had been brave but Padme knew there was a part of him that disagreed.

Soon enough the drunken man began to stir. His eyes flashed open as air too quickly filled his lungs, sending him into a coughing rage. Knowing the man had sobered up, Bail leaned down next to him handing him a glass of water; "Glad to see you coming around. You're lucky to be alive."

The man said nothing as he sipped the drink. The large bump on his head made everyone question how much of the party he would remember. As he continued to sip the glass of water, he silently eyed Padme; making her wonder if he did in fact remember what she had done for him. He breathed heavily before putting the empty glass down on the floor. He turned to Padme as he reached for her hand, "I want to thank you for what you did. You saved my life."

Padme politely pulled her hand away, "You're welcome…"

"Clovis. Rush Clovis." He said, finishing the unknown part of her sentence.

"Well, you're welcome Rush." Padme said forcing a smile.

A feeling of awkwardness came over Padme as the man continued to stare at her. No matter how much time had passed, he did not remove his eyes from her. Padme began to wonder if the man was crazy or just looking at her body. Not being able to take his strange glaze much longer, Padme rose from the floor nodding to Rush, "Nice to meet you." Before turning to her colleagues; "It is time for me to go. I will see you all soon." The senator's nodded their goodbyes to Padme as her bodyguard lead her from the room, but Padme did not have to have eyes in the back of her head to know that Rush Clovis was still staring at her. That hardly mattered to her anyways. The only man she continued to think about was the mystery man at the party, Darth Vader.

Clovis smiled as he watched the retreating senator. He couldn't help to admire the way the dress laid perfect on every curve and amplified her bottom just right as she walked away from him. "Oh yes…" He purred delighted, "She will be mine."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well what did you guys think? Please let me know so I can know if I should continue or stop! Anyways, I hope you liked it! Please review! :)**

**PS: For everyone that reads Time Travel Redemption, don't worry! I'm still working on that story as well! It should be updated soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**A/N: Just keep in mind that this is A/U and the characters aren't 100% like in the movie, but I don't plan on changing it that much! It is just a dream I had, so be nice!**

**Background: It has been two years since the creation of the Empire. Anakin and Padme never met. Sidious found Anakin when he was 7 years old on Tatooine and trained him as a Sith. Vader is not in his life support suit. Also, Anakin/Vader is 23… Padme is 21…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity…**

**Next, this may be stupid to some people but it means a lot to me so… (Sorry, I usually message everyone personally but a lot of you are guests so I can't ****L**** pity…)**

**qusimhassan: Thank you so much for being my first review!**

**Tanaraq: Thank you so much for writing a review! Firstly, like you said it's only the first chapter. Padme will become more developed and you will see better sides of her! Now to answer your questions; I made Padme younger for a few reasons. One of them being I wanted Anakin/Vader to be the older one and the one in control. I didn't what Vader looking at her as an 'elder' but someone younger/near his age. You will see why I did this in later chapters. Secondly, in this story I want Padme to have a child likeness to her. As you have seen, the Senators believe in her due to her years of service as Naboo's Queen, (Which will be looked into later) but still feel she is not ready to go from such a small planet to the huge Empire. Your next question about Rush, I promise I won't make him kidnap Padme. I even believe that would be predictable, he is in this story for an entirely different reason. I also promise that you will see Jedi in future chapters. Obi-Wan is too good of a character to be thrown out of my story. I hoped this helped, and thank you for the ideas, questions, and judgment; I actually love to hear it!**

**Rookworm: Thank you for reviewing! As I said before, I did do a little switching with the Star Wars characters. These characters aren't going to be exactly as they were in the movie, as you can probably see. (Though you don't have to worry, I love the movies and don't plan on changing their structure that much.) As for Padme, in this chapter she is suppose to seem almost childish and not like the Padme we have seen before. She will develop more as I continue and you will receive more of a back-story. (Like Naboo and Palpatine, like you mentioned.) Yes, as you will learn the Rebellion is just beginning and it isn't the best operation right now…. Or so it seems. Anyways, I promise you'll start to understand with future chapters.**

**AngelDesaray: I just wanted to tell you, your comment made me laugh for like 10 minutes :p **

** .90, ambre, Maddie, Annakin 2.0, LadyNaberrieVader, cje24576, and guests: Thank you all so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story so far and I'm looking forward to hearing your future comments in the next chapter!**

* * *

Padme couldn't believe that she had awoken at such a late hour. The party must have put more stress on her than she had realized because even as a child, she had never sleep in so late. _I should have been at the Senate building an hour ago!_ She ran through her apartment trying to get ready, she cursed herself for not getting a protocol droid. On days like this, it could certainly help her. Thankfully, she had an outfit already picked out from the day before and after putting her make up on she got on her way, but not before wishing for a person taxi driver.

Padme arrived to work two hours later than usual and was sure she would be met with disapproving glances. As she walked through the entrance of the Senate building and pass the many pillars that stood within, Padme couldn't help but feel as if something was different. Badly different. The halls that were usually filled with people were completely empty. Instead of hearing arguments between senators, she heard only silence. It seemed as if the atmosphere had even changed within the building. It was heavy, dark, and fearful.

Padme walked cautiously down the halls of the building, relaxing a little when she finally saw senators. To her surprise, they were doing the same, walking quite cautiously through the hallways. It was almost as if they were prisoners escaping, afraid to be seen or make a noise. _What could have happened to change this? What is so wrong? _Padme turned to enter her office but to her surprise the doors were firmly shut. _That's odd. I'm not inside… or in a meeting… why would the doors be closed? _Ignoring her thoughts, Padme slowly pushed the doors open and walked inside.

"Milady!" A familiar voice shouted from behind her office desk. The worried woman ran towards Padme and tightly wrapped her arms around her pulling her into a tight hug.

Padme smiled, hiding her confusion and fear as she returned the hug. Once the woman let go and noticed the look she had caused to appear on Padme's face, she quickly apologized for her actions; "I'm sorry. I was just so worried."

"Worried about what Dorme?" Padme asked, not entirely sure she would want an answer.

"People have gone missing." Dorme whispered. "Many of them senators that attended the party last evening."

Padme could not hold in the gasp that escaped her lips. She grabbed onto Dorme's shoulder's hoping for answers, "Bail!? Mon!? Were they taken?"

Dorme shook her head, but tears still began to form in her eyes. "I'm not sure about Mon, but Bail was here earlier. We feared the worse when you were late today. He was going to wait here, but he had an unexpected meeting."

Padme walked to her desk, hiding any emotion from her face. Dorme was not fooled, she knew her friend was worried, but Padme continued to act fine. "I'm afraid I had a long and terrible night, and it caused me to sleep in later than usual." Padme paused, as questions began to form in her mind. Even though senators were disappearing, it still didn't answer all of her questions. She turned back to her handmaiden, hoping she had more answers. "Is that why you closed my door Dorme? So they wouldn't know if I was here or not?"

Padme watched as her question caused every single muscle in Dorme's body to lock. The woman turned to Padme as if she had seen a ghost. "I'm afraid that wasn't the reason, Milady." Dorme whispered. There was a long pause; so long that Padme believed that might have been the only sentence she would get out of Dorme. However, Dorme's face became distraught as if she had seen an act of terror done before her very eyes; "He is here. He has been walking around all morning… like a shadow in the darkness."

Padme nodded, understanding her handmaiden's fear; "Yes, the Emperor can be quite scary. Though I have to say from my experience–"

"Not the Emperor, Milady." Dorme said, interrupting her friend before revealing the true identity of her fear, "Lord Vader."

Imagines of the party the night before flashed through Padme's mind. The strength, the darkness, and the power were all things that she had noticed about Vader. The fourth thing that she had noticed was the fear. Not the fear that Vader had, but the fear he created in others. Just the sight, presence, or mention of his name seemed to over whelm people's sense. She shook her head, pushing out the thoughts before turning to back to Dorme. "Darth Vader is here?"

Dorme nodded, "He arrived this morning. That's when everything got cold and silent. I've never seen him so close." She paused, wrapping her arms around her chest. "I thought the Emperor agreed to keep Vader away from the Senate. That's the only reason I agreed to be here by myself. I see how long he keeps his promises."

"You and I both know Palpatine is a liar." Padme pointed out. "Remember my years on Naboo as Queen? I only met him twice… TWICE! He thought I was a foolish child. Even when the Trade Federation was starving our planet, it was almost as if he made no time for me. The one thing I remember is he promised to make things better. The liar."

"All he wanted was power." Dorme growled angrily.

Padme frowned; the path the conversation was taking was bringing up too many bad memories. Hoping to get her mind off of her thoughts, she turned to the datapads on her desk. She read the reports, voted, and wrote comments; but still her mind was in another place. She hoped Dorme wouldn't notice, but she did.

Dorme put a comforting hand on Padme's shoulder. "Are you okay, Milady?" she asked.

"Yes." Padme replied automatically before becoming herself. "Like I said before, I just had a rough night."

Dorme nodded, as she continued to push for information. "Want to talk about it? Was it do to –"

"Ah! My savior herself!"

Both women looked up to see a man with a hug grin walking towards them. At first Padme was utterly confused, but when the man got closer she realized his true identity. It was the man that Darth Vader had almost killed the night before, Rush Clovis. Padme forced a smile as she bowed her head gently. "Rush, what a pleasant surprise." Padme couldn't help but to notice the large bump on the man's head. Memories of how it was afflicted raced through her mind. "Are you feeling better?" She asked, trying to push the thoughts out of her mind.

"Yes." Rush replied happily. "Thanks to you of course." He added with a small grin.

Dorme looked back and forth between the mystery man and her best friend in obvious confusion. Feeling forgotten and completely out of the loop she cleared her throat. Padme quickly turned to her friend, motioning between them. "Dorme, this is Rush. Rush, this is Dorme."

"Pleasure." Rush said absently before turning back to Padme. Dorme rolled her eyes, knowing too well that this was another fool trying to hook up with her best friend.

Padme tried to act busy, hoping that Rush would get the hint. He didn't. She reached for a datapad on the opposite side of her desk and he quickly swooped in to grab her out stretched hand. Padme looked up from her work, about to pull her hand away, and give the man a lecture about treating a lady. She opened her mouth but Rush spoke first, "I want to pick up where we left off last night."

Both women's eyes grew big, but for totally different reasons. Dorme was shocked that Padme would even try anything with the foolish man in front of her. Padme was shocked that the man thought there was something going on between them.

Padme politely pulled her hand way from Rush's grasp. Smiling politely, she tried to break the news to him gently, "Rush. You are a very kind man, but there is nothing between us."

"There isn't yet!" He corrected. "But tell me you didn't feel something between us?" Rush asked as he neared Padme's desk and leaned closer to the young senator.

"I'm sorry, I didn't." Padme answered honestly hoping to kill the subject.

"Then why did you save me? Rush asked. "Why didn't you let Vader kill me?"

Dorme's eyes grew wider and she desperately wanted to know what happened at the Empire Party the night before. Obviously she missed out in all the fun.

Rush smiled, when Padme did not respond.

"You see?" He smiled bigger, feeling as if he had won. "I knew you felt something."

Padme frowned, "I didn't! I just didn't want to see someone get murdered before my very eyes."

Rush smiled, feeling very full of himself. "Yes, I'm sure. I think you didn't want a gorgeous guy like me killed, when you haven't had a taste of him yet."

Padme's face flushed red. She believed it wasn't proper to speak of such things with someone you hardly knew. She also had never experienced a man's love for herself. She had kissed a man, but never had sex. She wanted to wait till her wedding night. She would not let just anyone take her virginity. It would be a man that loved her with every ounce and soul of his being.

"Nothing to say?" Rush laughed. "Well tell me this then, when is our first date?" He asked becoming uncomfortably closer to her.

Dorme let out a disgusted groan, "Are you always this full of yourself?"

Rush ignored her; he was not there for the ridiculous handmaiden. His eyes were all for the beautiful senator. Finally, Padme looked up wanting nothing more than to get the foolish man out of her office. "I'll think about it."

A smile appeared on his lips and Rush shook his head, "Nope. I'm not leaving until I hear that you agree."

Before the conversation could continue a small gasp escaped Dorme's lips causing Padme to look up. Rush turned upon hearing the footsteps behind him and forced a cocky smile when he saw the dark presence of Darth Vader standing across the room. To everyone's surprise, the dark hooded man stood in Padme's doorway as if asking permission to enter. Padme tried to control the smile that was forming on her face. It seemed silly, smiling because Darth Vader arrived; but in reality she would have been thankful for anyone to interrupt the current conversation. Ignoring the fear that she felt in the air, Padme smiled and nodded to Vader. "Lord Vader, would you like to come in?"

Vader did not respond which was expected. He walked towards Padme's desk, making it across the room in four quick steps, before pausing before her. Everyone's eyes were on him, especially Rush's. Since Vader remained silent, Rush began to laugh. "You like to ruin the fun, don't you Vader? Is it because you hate seeing people happy or just because you're a major dick?"

Both women watched in shock, expecting Lord Vader to do his worse. He did nothing. Unknown to the others in the room, Vader was very much enjoying himself. It wasn't just the fear in the room that was created by the mere sight of him. No, there was another reason. Rush Clovis had become so flustered by his presence that he was even now attempting to insult him. Did the man really think he could insult him? That he would hurt his feelings and he would run out of the room crying? The thought almost made Vader laugh; _stupid man. _

When Vader did not respond, a smile appeared on Rush's face. He was the bigger man today. He would not be made a fool of again. "Oh, I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings Vader? I didn't even know you had feelings!" Rush laughed, feeling as if he had won a major battle.

"I don't." Vader replied coldly, sending chills up everyone's spines. "I'm just amazed by your stupidity." Vader let out a small sarcastic chuckle as he folded his arms over his chest. "However, the situation is worse for you."

"What do you mean?" Rush asked; his voice filled with anger.

"Your stupidity blinds you." Vader growled allowing his deep voice to echo through the room as he towered over Rush Clovis. "You are so obsessed of thoughts of sex with the Senator that you didn't notice her attempts to make you leave her office."

"You liar!" Rush yelled.

"Please!" Vader laughed darkly. "You were practically screaming your thoughts since you entered the Senate door. I could hear them as clear as I hear you now." Vader paused turning back to Rush, "Rather provocative… dirty thoughts wouldn't you agree?"

Rush's face turned red from embarrassment and Dorme let out a small laugh liking that Vader was embarrassing the foolish man. Padme, although feeling uncomfortable, was amazed about Vader's abilities. It was not a myth that he could read minds; he could actually read people's minds. It was almost as if reading people's minds were as easy as reading a book for him.

"What I was thinking was my personal business, Vader!" Rush snapped. Distress and embarrassment was obvious on his face. "Don't make me the bad guy because I'm human. At least I'm not a murdering monster."

"Perhaps." Vader mused, wishing Rush could see his smile. "But at least I don't have trouble getting women into my bed."

Everyone was surprised and taken back by Vader's comment.

"Is that before of after you kill them!?" Rush spat, not willing to give up the battle just yet.

"Before of course." Vader laughed darkly before turning to face Rush. "I give them the time of their lives first. I'm sure that's something you have no experience with."

Rush's face grew hot with anger as he lunged at the Dark Lord. Within a second, Rush found himself in a familiar predicament with Vader's black-gloved hand clamped tightly onto his throat. This time, Padme said nothing. Her mind was somewhere else.

"Not this again." Vader said amused. "I thought you would have learned your lesson." He slowly started to tighten his grip, hearing Rush's breathing become shallower. The man's face started to turn a shade of blue instead of his usual white skin. Before Rush could become unconscious, Vader threw him to the floor. "Now get out." He growled. "Unless you want another bump to match the one I gave you last night. You may have survived our last encounter, but I assure you, you will not survive again."

Without another word, Rush rose from the ground and stormed out of Padme's office. Vader stood silent in the middle of the room for a few moments, perhaps taking in his satisfaction in what had just occurred. Meanwhile, Padme although thankful Rush had left her office, was confused by what had just happened. _Vader had spoken. He had a complete conversation! That's human isn't it? He said he had sex? That's human!_ _He can actually read minds. He knew things no one should know! Wait_._ Does that mean he can read mine right now? Does he hear me? _

Vader's head snapped towards Padme, and she knew that he was giving her an annoyed yes. Without a single word, he turned and started to walk towards the exit of her office.

"Wait!" Padme yelled causing Vader to pause in the doorway. "Didn't you need something?"

Vader turned her head to look towards her, but said nothing.

_Back to normal, the silent treatment. _Padme thought annoyed before turning her full attention to Vader."You came into my office." Padme pointed out, as she stood up from her desk. "What did you need?"

No response.

"Well, thank you…" Padme whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"It wasn't for you." Vader growled. He couldn't believe that his actions were starting to look like he was helping the senator. First at the ball and now this, it was too many close calls that looked like kindness. He had no attachment to the word. He had never known of kindness or would he ever learn of it. No, what he did was not for kindness. It was for his own sanity.

"Still, thank you." Padme whispered, hoping he would take the thank you and move on.

Vader again said nothing as he turned and disappeared from the two women's sight.

"Now can you tell me what is going on!?" Dorme begged, as she knelt down next to Padme's desk. The best friend handmaiden had to know what was going on, especially after the scene that had just taken place in Padme's office. After all, how many people could say they heard Vader have a full conversation?

Padme sighed as she sat back down at her desk and threw her face into her hands; "I was such an idiot. It was terrible. It all started…" Dorme listened to Padme's story of the night before. About the senators acting like children, about Vader's surprise appearance, and about Rush Clovis being thrown into a wall. At the end of the story, Dorme couldn't help but to smile. "Holy Hoth. You're more badass than I thought."

Padme couldn't help the smile that formed on her face, but still managed to shake her head. "No, I'm not. I was such a child last night. I wasn't acting like a senator, I was just..." Padme paused, feeling stupid and indeed like a child, "clueless."

"Oh stop it!" Dorme said as she stood up from the floor and began throwing her hands around like a wild animal. "So you let it get to you for one night, so what? That just proves you're human! You are far from clueless Padme and definitely not a child! You are totally badass! You were Queen of Naboo at fourteen and are now a senator at twenty-one! You stood up to Darth Vader for Sith's sake! That's amazing."

"Or incredibly stupid." Padme suggested. She felt like stupid would better fit the action than amazing.

Dorme smiled, "I know what you need! A reset!"

Padme raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend. "Care to share what that is?"

Dorme's smile grew bigger as she walked back to her previous spot behind Padme. "Do your work." She encouraged. "Once you are done, I will show you what I mean."

**Later that Evening**

After hours of being in her office doing work, Padme smiled knowing that the last hour was almost up. Soon she would be able to go home and figure out what Dorme had up her sleeve. Yes, the hour could not end soon enough. She tried desperately to keep working, in an attempt to keep her mind off of the events happening outside her office. Sounds of screaming and yelling had been frequent throughout the day. It seemed that Darth Vader's mood had worsened since his encounter with Rush Clovis and his tolerance had more or less disappeared. Padme had accidently seen him pass by her office a few times since the encounter, usually only catching the end of his black cloak dragging behind him. Even just seeing his black cloak made questions form in her mind. _Why does he wear a black cloak? Why does he hide his face? Is he not human? What species is he? Is he a machine? What is so bad that he must hide?_

Dorme groaned loudly in annoyance, "Look who's back."

Padme looked up from her work to see that Rush Clovis had reentered the Senate building. He stood in the main room directly outside her office talking to a group of senators. Padme rolled her eyes and returned to her work. She would not allow a foolish man to stop her from working.

A few minutes later Dorme leaned towards Padme. "He's staring at you again, Milady." She whispered.

Padme looked up and glanced toward the small crowd of senators conjugated in the large room outside the door. She quickly locked eyes with the man that was staring at her. Rush made no attempt to hide the fact that he was staring at the young senator when Padme pulled her eyes away, his stayed in place as if he hadn't been caught.

"Yes, I know." Padme sighed as she looked back to the datapad in her hands.

Dorme frowned as she looked back and forth between the room and Padme before realizing her friend's mistake. "No, not Rush." Dorme laughed; as if she would even have to tell Padme he was looking at her. That was no surprise or shocker. Dorme turned her head to look at the hooded man that stood in the shadows across the room. "Lord Vader."

Padme quickly looked up from her datapad and followed Dorme's gaze across the room to where Lord Vader stood. His dark figure was almost invisible in the shadows, but he was there and he was looking at her. Padme sighed as she looked down at her datapad, "I don't think he is looking at _me_, Dorme."

Dorme let out a small laugh. "Well he certainly isn't looking at me." She turned to face Padme, "He has been standing there for almost an hour. What do you think he is doing?"

Padme shrugged, pushing all thoughts of Vader from her mind. "I don't know." She stated. "He is a busy man."

"Yes, a very busy man." Dorme said as she nodded in agreement. "He doesn't have time to stand around gazing at a beautiful senator." Dorme said sarcastically. "Or steal a glance at her when he walks by her office door." She added with a laugh.

Padme felt her face getting hot but decided to continue to deny anything Dorme was saying. "Dorme please, he is probably more than double my age!" Padme said, trying to make her friend stop putting ideas into her head.

Thankfully, Padme's comment made Dorme become silent, allowing her to return to her work. Of course even with Dorme's silence, Padme could not return to her work. Her thoughts betrayed her; she couldn't get Darth Vader out of her mind. _Just one look… One glance. Just to see if he is still looking at me. _Stealing a glance, Padme looked up from her work. Darth Vader was no longer looking at her, but a shorter man standing next to him. _The Emperor. _Padme thought recognizing the red and black watched as the Emperor continued to talk to the dark hood man that towered over him. She couldn't help but wonder why it was Palpatine that was in charge. It seemed that Vader was the more intimidating and powerful one.

"Now you're staring at him." Dorme remarked with a small laugh.

Padme groaned, throwing the datapad across her desk before looking at Dorme. "It seems that my mind is else where. I don't think I should quit early."

"Actually…" Dorme smiled. "You could have stopped working twenty minutes ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Padme yelled looking at the time.

With a smile still on her face, Dorme shrugged. "I wanted to see how long Vader was going to stare at you."

Padme rolled her eyes, grabbing onto her friend's hand. "I'm glad you were having fun. Now let's go!"

Vader and Palpatine watched as the young senator and handmaiden walked quickly through the room. Becoming oblivious to the other people's presences. The two women turned to enter a hallway and didn't notice the young man that was beginning to follow them. Vader did.

_Stupid fool. _Vader thought before turning to his Master. "It is only a matter of time before she realizes her traitor friends are missing. I'm sure Bail Organa will also contact her."

Palpatine gritted his teeth. "Patience, Lord Vader. Bail Organa has gone into hiding. He was run away to his little Rebellion. It will be some time before he tries to contact the young senator."

Vader dropped his head. "Yes, Master. Forgive me."

"She is still use to us." Palpatine continued ignoring Vader's apology.

"Yes, Master." Vader replied coldly. Personally Vader wanted the girl dead. He didn't want her around any longer. He had hardly spoken to the girl and yet she got under his skin like they had known each other for many lifetimes. She was different than everyone else.

Palaptine turned to Vader and frowned. "Have you still not been able to penetrate the walls in her mind? Have you not sensed anything?" He asked, hoping for a different answer than the one he got after the party.

Vader frowned, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. "No doubt she is part of the Rebellion." Vader replied darkly. "However, although her thoughts are easily read. She has information about the rebels safely guarded."

"Then you shall break her walls." Palpatine growled. "You shall follow her and look into her mind when she thinks you are gone."

Vader hide his dismay, hoping his Master would not notice. "Perhaps she doesn't know anything. Maybe they never told her any information." Vader suggested hoping that his Master wouldn't make him follow the ridiculous girl.

"Perhaps." Palpatine agreed. "Still, she is apart of the rebellion and will become useful. Make sure nothing happens to her. She could become a great asset." Palpatine added with an evil smile.

"Yes, Master." Vader replied.

"Good… Now follow her." Palpatine snarled.

Vader nodded before stepping backwards and disappearing into the darkness of the Senate building. He became one with the darkness of the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well what did you guys think? Remember what I said, characters aren't going to be exactly how they were in the movie. As you've seen. That's a bug reason why Padme's age is changed. You're going to see a few different sides of her. Now…please review! Don't forget to tell me your thoughts/opinions. Plus I need your guys help, should Vader just be a bodyguard to Padme or should the two be forced into being a wedded couple. I'm not sure which one I'm going with right now so please tell me your thoughts! Thanks!**

**PS: As I said before, I know I haven't updated Time Travel Redemption but I'm working on the next chapter as we speak! (Read, lol) It will be updated soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vader's Angel**

**By: wertman25**

**A/N: Just keep in mind that this is A/U and the characters aren't 100% like in the movie, but I don't plan on changing it that much! It is just a dream I had, so be nice!**

**Background: It has been two years since the creation of the Empire. Anakin and Padme never met. Sidious found Anakin when he was 7 years old on Tatooine and trained him as a Sith. Vader is not in his life support suit. Also, Anakin/Vader is 23… Padme is 21…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Star Wars…. Or Anakin Skywalker… Which is a pity…**

**PS: If you follow me as an author then you know I love reviews! So please leave a comment. :p And be sure to check out my other stories! Enjoy!**

**Next, this may be stupid to some people but it means a lot to me so… (Sorry, I usually message everyone personally but a lot of you are guests so I can't ****L**** pity…)**

**Guests: Thank you to all the guests that reviewed the story! Sorry I can't write to you personally, because I really would if I could. I love knowing you are enjoying it so far! I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to follow!**

**X-Gloves Version Vongola Gear, qasimhassan, AmyMilo, JACarter, Veritas1995, Maddie, LadyNaberrieVader, AngelDesaray, SilentDreams22, Kennayil, angie, ambre, Viviss, Annakin2.0, HiddenVampire, sharp52092, ILDV: (First let me apologize if I spelled any of your names wrong! Sorry!) Secondly, thank you all for reviewing! The bodyguard idea won but don't be disappointed, depending on which way the story goes I'll probably work the marriage into the story! I'm so glad you are all enjoying it! Stick with me!**

**SilentDreams22, angie, ILDV: (Sorry if I forgot anyone!) I just want a special thank you to you for reading this and Time Travel Redemption! It means so much to me! Like honestly, Internet hug! **

**If anyone wrote a review after I wrote all this, I'll probably forget to add you! So thank you! It still means a lot!**

* * *

Even though night had fallen over Coruscant, the city did not sleep. The planet was more alive than ever. Ships continued to fly through the sky like millions of shooting stars as people continued to bustle along on the ground. Padme and Dorme were apart of the many bustling crowds on Coruscant's streets. It wasn't hard to tell that they did not belong there on the ground. The two women looked too clean, too proper, too rich… too perfect to be apart of the Coruscant night scene. Not that anyone or any _men _would complain. The two women were obviously dressed to kill. Attraction and teasing were on their minds. Dorme wore a sexy red dress that complimented her body in all the right places. Padme's dress, however, was even sexier. Her knee length, little black dress, stuck to her body like skin, amplifying every part of her body. In fact, the dress had shown so much of her body that Padme had even grabbed a small cloak before her and her friend had left her apartment. Unfortunately, Padme could tell from the stares that linger on her that the cloak was not hiding much either.

Padme hated the fact that she felt like nothing more than a piece of meat under the hungry eyes of the starving wolves. She was nothing more than a woman that could give them a night of pleasure. This was obviously not the place to find an attractive, protective, and loving man that was ready to settle down. Dorme had tried to remind her friend that this was just supposed to be a fun night; a night of not being a senator, but a young adult. Padme wouldn't have to worry about being a child, looking presentable, or the drama happening in the galaxy. She would just have a normal night as a twenty-one year old woman. This was her reset.

"Ta-Da." Dorme exclaimed, throwing her hands up to a sign that shined above their heads.

Padme stiffened after reading the sign above her. "A nightclub?" She asked shocked and completely confused. "Why did you take us to a nightclub?"

Dorme immediately frowned, pulling down her hands disappointed. "Oh come on, Padme!" Dorme complained. "I thought this was my best idea yet!"

"A nightclub?" Padme repeated in disbelief.

"Why the hell else would we get dressed up like this?" Dorme asked, gesturing to her revealing dress. "The Temple?"

Padme only shrugged. It did make sense, if she would have thought about it. Back at her apartment, she did have her doubts about dressing like complete hooker, but she couldn't deny that it felt good; showing off her body, dressing to kill, and making men drool over her for all the wrong reasons. It made her feel like a woman. Which was something that politics sometimes made her forget. This was a night to be young and embrace her sexuality.

"Let's just get in line." Dorme said quickly, not waiting for Padme to respond. "You aren't Senator Amidala tonight."

Dorme's statement made Padme feel somewhat relieved. The night at the club actually might be what she needed. She need to embrace her beauty. Embrace her womanhood. Embrace her youth. She was only twenty-one years old; it would not kill her one night to act like it.

"You're just Padme." Dorme whispered as she pulled Padme into the small line with her.

"No." Padme protested quickly. "Amidala. I'm just Amidala tonight." She corrected, not really wanting anyone to call her by her first name. After all, even if she was pretending not to be a senator for one night, she still couldn't forget what she was. Only ones close would call her by her first name.

Dorme, thankfully, did not question her friend's small change to her statement. Instead she just smiled and nodded in agreement, "Amidala."

The two women did not have to wait in line very long. It was known that this particular club allowed wealthy personals and attractive females in very fast because both factors brought in more money.

As Padme and Dorme entered the club, Vader looked on from the darkness of the street corner. The dark knight was beyond irritated, he believed that there was much more important things he could be doing with his time. He had wars to plan and rebels to track. He did not have time to watch a silly girl play happy life. The two women had already taken too much time at the Senator's apartment and now they were just playing with his nerves. Surveying and investigating wasted precious time. It had been years since Vader had dealt with people instead of just killing them. Killing them was more sensible; it saved time and rid the universe of pointless idiots. Idiots like… Rush Clovis. The thought of the man made Vader boil with anger. He was such a fool and even worse– he was near. Vader could feel him, sense him, and hear his thoughts. Vader's attention was suddenly drawn to a man that was flashing his wealth to a security guard at the club's door, paying his way in so he didn't have to stay in line. The man smiled as the guard let him pass, his thoughts focused on the many women around him as well as the one Senator he was chasing. Vader knew that the man was Clovis and it frustrated him that he could hear his thoughts so perfectly.

_The imbecile thinks he is clever_. Vader thought highly annoyed trying to ignore the man's thoughts that were screaming in his head. It surprised Vader that no one seemed to notice that Clovis was following the two women. It seemed so obvious. Then again, Vader was more in tuned to everything going on around him. The others were nothing but insects; they were pitiful compared to him.

Rush smiled and nodded to a few women as he walked through the door acting as if he was a treat for them to look at. Vader's nerves were being pushed once more. _He's nothing but a low life form. He's not worth the ground he walks on. I will enjoy killing him. _Rush Clovis was the only man that had survived Vader's wrath and he knew it. The stupid man believed that he was now invincible; that he alone could stand against the Dark Lord, and that the Dark Lord was afraid of him. It was all lies. Soon Rush Clovis would be dead by the hands of the Dark Lord himself. Vader would have killed him instantly at the ridiculous party if his Master did not have him on a leash. For some reason the Emperor wanted Rush Clovis alive and Vader would have to do his Master's binding– for the time being.

Vader lingered for a moment as he waited for the two women and Rush to disappear from his eyes but not his sight. He allowed them to amerce themselves into the crowd before following. It was far too easy for Vader to enter the club without being noticed. For a moment he missed the secret top security rebel bases where he actually had to try. The rebels would have noticed the uneasy feelings that washed over them or the way the temperature dropped when he entered the room. Death himself had entered the club, but none of the fools inside seemed to notice.

Once totally inside, Vader blended himself into the darkness of the room, silently watching the Senator sip her drink at a small table. He couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips when he saw her discomfort and lack of interest in being at the nightclub. _Good. _He thought slightly amused. _At least we will both suffer through this dreadful night. _

**Coruscant Nightclub (A few hours later)**

By midnight, not much had changed. Padme and Dorme had both shed their robes during the few hours of dancing and drinking. Although, Dorme was the only one intoxicated. Even though it had been an hour or so of fun, Padme was no longer enjoying herself. The young senator had been sitting in the same booth for over an hour as her best friend continued to grind on the dance floor with men she had hardly met. For a moment Padme had envied her being able to let go and have fun, something Padme had a hard time doing. Dorme was no virgin, Padme was. Dorme was able to let go of responsibility, Padme couldn't. Dorme knew the ways of men, Padme didn't. Padme had left the dance floor by the time the tenth man whispered their thoughts and intentions into her ear. She had almost been insulted, that a man would say such things to a lady; but that seemed to be the normal type of man or that is what Dorme had said. If she wanted to be treated like a Queen than she must not come to places like this.

Angrily, Padme slammed her glass against the table. Why couldn't she just stop dreaming? Why did she still have to be a child? Thinking that Prince Charming would just come to her, save her perhaps? Just when all hopes were lost, he would come in, saving the day. That would be her Prince Charming, blonde hair, blue eyes, and muscles. He was the image of a perfect man.

"Are you trying to imply something?"

Padme blinked, coming out of her thoughts. Somehow, during her imagines of her Prince Charming, a young black haired male had wondered over to her table.

"Excuse me?" Padme asked, confused by his question.

"Your glass." He said pointing the object in her hand. "Are you implying something?"

Padme looked back and forth between the man and her glass. "Like what?" She asked still confused.

The man shrugged before moving towards her. " I can slam you almost harder than you slammed that glass."

Immediately Padme pulled away from the young man. She turned towards the table trying to ignore him, "I think you should leave."

"Leave?" He smiled, eyeing her hungrily. "I don't think so. I just got here."

"And now you're leaving."

Both Padme and the young man turned to see Rush Clovis walking towards them.

"Who the hell are you?" The young man asked angrily the approaching man that had ruined his conversation.

Rush said nothing as he slipped around the young man standing next to the table. He swiftly sat next to Padme, putting his arm around her shoulders before turning back to the man. "This is my girlfriend and I believe you were leaving."

The young man made an irritated groan before turning to stalk away. As soon as he was out of sight, Padme moved politely and uncomfortably away from Rush's grip. "Thanks." She said, hoping he wouldn't stay to talk.

He did.

"Thanks? I think I deserve more than that. You're lucky I was here." He boasted sipping the drink in his hand. "A pretty thing like you shouldn't be out all alone." He whispered trying to move closer to the beautiful senator next to him.

Padme again moved away, looking the man in the eyes. "I'm not alone. I'm with my friend." Padme corrected, pointing to the woman on the dance floor.

"Ah." Rush nodded, "So you are." He gazed at Dorme for a moment, before he turned his head to look at Padme, "But you're alone now."

Yes." Padme agreed becoming very uncomfortable.

A smile appeared on his face, one that made Padme far more uncomfortable than before. "So this could be our date?"

"Our what?" Padme questioned, shocked and irritated by the man's question.

"Our date?" He repeated calmly. "Remember since you saved my life from that creature." His face remained smooth but Padme could hear the anger in his voice.

"You mean Lord Vader?" Padme asked, giving the man her full attention.

"Yeah. Him." He responded quickly, hoping to blow off the subject, but Padme wasn't about to let that happen.

"Well, I'd watch yourself. I can't save you from Vader every time you get in trouble with him." Padme replied in an attempt to keep the subject of Darth Vader going.

"Please." Rush responded angrily, "I can take that old piece of shit any day, any where."

"Really?" Padme asked, raising an eyebrow before taking a sip of her wine. "It didn't look like that to me?"

"And what exactly did it look like to you?" Rush asked.

"Like you got your ass kicked." Padme replied, surprising herself. It wasn't her typical response, but it felt good.

"Well, yeah." Rush said leaning back into the booth trying to play her statement off. "Anyone would. It's impossible to beat a machine, but that doesn't make me scared of him."

"A machine?"

Rush nodded as he took another sip of his wine. He was hoping that his lack of words would show his lack of interest in the new conversation. Padme noticed, but decided to press on. She needed answers. For some reason she had taken a… curiosity towards the mysterious Dark Lord and she was not going to stop until she figured out his secrets.

Pretending to be interested, Padme slid towards Rush giving him an extremely sexy look. "So what else do you know about Lord Vader?" She asked weaving her hand around his arm.

Rush smiled, unaware he was being played. "I don't want to talk about him." He stated, moving closer to the beautiful senator on his arm. "I just want to talk about us."

"Maybe on our next date, but for now I want to talk about…" Padme sighed, looking around the room as if being watched, "Darth Vader."

"Why are you so interest in him?" Rush exploded, annoyed at hearing the Sith's name. "Do you fancy him or something?"

"What? No!" Padme yelled, before she could regain her composure. Thankfully, the music in the club was too loud for anyone to notice. "I'm just curious about why you would pick a fight with the most dangerous man in the universe?"

Rush eyes grew angry for a second before he released a laugh. "He is nothing but a slave. He won't kill me."

"You don't think so?" Padme asked, curious of why the man thought so.

"He hasn't killed me the two times we've met before." Rush pointed out with a smile. "He's just afraid of me." Rush continued boasting with another large smile.

Padme rolled her eyes, no longer being able to take Rush Clovis's boasting anymore. "You're a fool." She stated as she pushed herself away from his arm.

"Excuse me?" He asked bewildered by Padme's sudden insult.

"You're a fool." Padme repeated standing up. "The only reason you're alive is because for some reason Vader needs you alive. Of he didn't, you'd be dead. Simple as that."

Rush's face grew hot with anger from Padme's statement. "You have an inside connection to Vader that I don't know about?" He asked angrily.

"I'm just not a fool." Padme retorted before turning and walking away from the table.

She wasn't sure where she was walking; she just knew she had to get away. She should have known that Rush Clovis had followed her and Dorme to the nightclub; she had felt eyes on her all night. Now she understood whose eyes were on her, it had been Rush. He had been watching her and waiting for the perfect moment to pounce. Subconsciously she must have needed air because she found herself alone outside near the back exit of the nightclub. Padme heard footsteps of someone that must have followed behind her. _Rush. He must have followed. _She thought drawing a quick conclusion.

"Don't you get a hint?" Padme growled as she turned around to face the man following her. She gasped when she realized it was not Rush. The black-haired man that had approached her at the table was standing just outside the exit of the nightclub.

"Alone at last." He smiled, pushing the door completely shut behind him. "We don't want to be interrupted." He mused flashing an evil grin. The door locked loudly, notifying Padme that she could not return inside. Quickly she looked for an exit, but she was mostly surrounded by the darkness of the alley. The only exit was at the end of the alley many building down, but could she make it?

The man pulled off his robe and threw it to the ground, getting ready for what was about to occur. He started to advance upon her like a hungry wolf ready to take his prey. Padme tried to run but was quickly grabbed by strong arms that restrained her against the cold metal of the wall. He pressed his mouth against her neck, kissing her roughly. She squirmed underneath his grip, breaking one hand free to deliver a punch to his left temple. It didn't do as much damage as Padme had hoped. It had only stopped him for a few seconds, more out of surprise than hurt. He slapped her across the face and pinned her down again before returning to her neck. She let out a scream for help but it was not heard over the traffic and music playing loudly in the club. His hand quickly clamped over her mouth to silence her as his body pressed against her to accommodate for his loss of a hand to hold her down. It was useless to resist; she was helpless and alone.

Tears started to stream down Padme's face as his lips met hers. Saliva mixed with salty tears. There was no love in the kiss, only greed. She tasted it. He did not know her or love her. He just wanted what she had. He wanted her body. He wanted her virginity. She was nothing but something that could give him pleasure.

His body pressed harder against hers, as he used his knee to separate her legs. His hands grabbed onto the black fabric of her dress and without even a flinch he pulled it apart. The fabric tore to her underwear line, revealing the upper half of her body. Padme closed her eyes tightly not wanting to see what was about to happen to her. This was not the way she had planned to lose her virginity. This was not the way she wanted her first time to be.

She felt his hands move ravenously over her body, touching the fabric that hide her breasts, the only remaining part of her upper body that was not exposed. He was about to grab onto her breasts, she felt his hands sliding towards them. She held her breath, not sure what else to do. She hoped for a miracle. And then, just as he was about to reveal them, he stopped. Padme opened her eyes when she heard him gasp for air. The man was still in front of her, but his hands were at his throat as if someone was chocking him. Padme's eyes widened as she realized what that meant. An invisible hand choking a man could only be one thing...

"Move, Senator." Darth Vader's voice boomed.

Padme looked around the black-haired man to see Darth Vader standing in the shadows. His dark and hooded figure was hidden in darkness except for his out stretched gloved hand. Without thinking about her half naked body, Padme quickly stumbled away from the choking man and towards her savior.

As soon as she was closer to Lord Vader's side, he dropped his hand and a series of coughs resonated from the black-haired man.

"Are you unharmed?" Vader asked her without removing his hidden gaze from the black-haired man.

Padme managed to give him a slight nod, not sure if he could even see the gesture. Though she was sure it didn't matter, she could tell by his tone that he did not care about her well being. It was simply just a question.

"Good." Vader replied, uncaring. He raised his hand and the man's robe that had been thrown on the ground flew into his hand. Without glancing towards her, he tossed her the large piece of clothing. "Put this on." He commanded.

For a moment Padme was confused of why he would make such a request, until she noticed her indecency. Embarrassment washed over her, but she noticed how Vader didn't seem to care. He had noticed her lack of clothing, but did not dwell on it like a normal man.

"Thanks." She stammered as she pulled the cloak over her half naked body.

The Sith did not respond. He just sat in silence for a moment, just staring at the coughing man. Padme also stood in silence but her eyes were not on her almost rapist, they were on Vader. What was the Sith about to do? She had heard of Vader's sick and terrible ways but she had yet to see the full potential herself. She had only seen Vader get in one confrontation with one man, Rush Clovis and he was still alive. Would Vader let this man live as well? Padme quickly got her answer. Without warning Vader lifted the man with the Force, his invisible grip around the young man's throat. Terror filled the man's eyes as Vader neared him and the man was forced to look into the eyes of Death himself.

"P… Pl…Please." The man begged as the life began to leave his body. He couldn't breath and the only thing he could do was claw desperately at the invisible grip surrounding his throat.

A small-amused laugh escaped Vader, "I will take your life without a second thought." He whispered angrily, "Just as you would have taken the young girl's virginity."

Padme was taken back by Vader's comment, a mix of anger and embarrassment flooded inside her. Vader had once again been in her mind and revealed one of her most precious secrets. Was nothing sacred to him?

"No second thoughts." Vader continued, before he tightened his grip and allowed the lifeless body to fall to the cold Coruscant ground.

Even though Padme had expected Vader to kill the man, it still came as a complete shock. "You just killed him." Padme gasped.

"Yes." Vader replied coldly.

"Dead." Padme continued shock.

"I believe that's the definition." Vader replied, turning around and walking away from the distressed girl.

"Wait. Wait Wait." Padme called out, chasing after the retreating black form. "You aren't going to leave me."

"I can and I will."

"After you rescued me?" Padme asked.

Darth Vader stopped cold. The Senator's statement had hit him hard. Rescue? Is that what she thought that was? He had merely only kept her alive because he had to. The young girl was being foolish, thinking that he was being a knight in shining armor coming to _rescue_ her. It made him sick. He was a Sith Lord, a murder of worlds, and now this girl thought he was her rescuer. This is what happened when he became one with the public. Idiotic ideas.

"Don't be foolish." Vader growled, turning towards the young Senator. "I did what I had to do. Do not think you are something special–" Vader continued his rampage and Padme instantly regretted her question as he began to near her. She did not hear his words but the tone of his voice was getting angrier by the second. She and Vader were both lucky that the alley was filled by darkness because by the time he had stopped yelling he was towering over her. If there had been light, she would have been able to see his face under the black hood. The closeness between them made Padme shiver, and she wondered if anyone had ever stood so close to the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Although, it was amazing how much she could comprehend about the man, if he was a man, at this distance. She had noticed his height before but it was at this distance that she noticed how massive he actually was. He towered over her, more than she had noticed in their previous meetings. Vader had to be two meters tall and his broad shoulders added to his figure.

Vader growled, bring Padme back to reality. Noticing their closeness again, Padme immediately took a small step suddenly feeling extremely small.

They stood there for a moment in silence as Padme's head wrapped around what had just happened. Vader wasn't sure why he stayed with the Senator, only that he had nothing better to do and was sick of standing in the shadows.

"He didn't love me." Padme whispered.

"What?" Vader asked, hiding his confusion. He himself had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't read the Senator's. He had been reading the Senator's mind all night and he had given himself a break at the wrong moment.

"He didn't love me." Padme repeated softly, her gaze on the lifeless body of her almost rapist.

"Love and Sex having nothing to do with one another," He told her. "Believe me, there was no love on his mind. He was thinking about doing that to you all night."

"So sex doesn't have anything to do with love?" Padme asked innocently.

"Correct." Vader replied calmly.

"Is that why you like it?" Padme asked taking Vader off guard.

"Excuse me?" He asked, wondering if he misheard her.

"Sex." Padme said, turning to him. "Is that why you enjoy it?"

Vader did not reply, although Padme could tell from his hood that he was looking at her. He was obviously confused. "You said about having sex before." Padme reminded him.

Vader's hood turned way from her gaze. "So I did." He replied remembering the conversation he had with Rush Clovis.

The tone in his voice told Padme to drop the subject. She did not argue, but still something felt off. She had to keep him talking; there were still so many questions. She needed him to stay. "So you–"

"Pa–Am– Amidala!" Dorme's voice yelled from behind the closed door catching Padme's attention. The door opened and Dorme quickly stumbled outside. "There you is! Where the hell've you been? Dorme slurred, still drunk but obviously upset.

Padme looked at her drunken friend for a moment before glancing back beside her. She was quite honestly more upset with the woman she called her friend than the man she called her enemy. Padme's face dropped immediately, feeling disappointment wash over her. All she saw was the darkness of the alley. Vader had already disappeared. He was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: Firstly, I would like to apologize for that taking so long! I've been so busy lately! Secondly, I'd like to say that I broke this into two chapters so hopefully the next one should be done shortly. Thirdly, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me ideas! I WANT to hear your ideas and input on the story! Fourthly, PLEASE review and let me know how I'm doing! I love hearing from you!**

**~ I need ideas! Help me out! **


End file.
